qui ponit vindicativam
by jaa's mom
Summary: During the 1993 rape trial, Nora asked the judge for a directed verdict of "Not Guilty." In this story, the judge grants Nora's request. Todd, Zack, and Powell are found not guilty. What does that mean for the citizens of Lanview...especially Marty? OLTL 1993
1. Chapter 1

"Due to the specious and contradictory statements of the Prosecution's star witness, the defense requests a directed verdict of not guilty, your honor." Nora said.

"In my chambers both of you." Judge Fitzwater replied.

"Your honor you're not seriously going to consider th-." Hank said.

"My chambers." Judge Fitzwater says and begins to rise. "The court will take a half hour recess." She adds.

Nora and Hank head toward the door leading to Judge Fitzwater's office. Once inside, Hank turns on Nora before the Judge enters.

"I can't believe your requesting a directed not guilty verdict." Hank says barely controlling his anger.

"You heard Marty's testimony." Nora replies.

"Yeah I heard it which is why I'm shocked that you can still think your boys aren't guilty. When Marty described the details of the rape on that stand, I was ready to rip those boys apart. But you felt nothing?" Hank said, his eyes burning through Nora's.

"I was disturbed by it, but I wasn't swayed by it. Hank were you listening? When I cross-examined Marty that's when the truth came out. I showed that she is a pathological liar. Whenever she gets in a crisis she lies her way out of it. That's what came out in court today."

"Oh come on Nora!"

"Marty is deliberately putting Todd, Zack and Powell and their families through hell."

"I don't believe it. You really do think they're innocent. I don't-." Hank stops when the door opens and Judge Fitzwater walks in.

Nora and Hank take the two seats in front of the Judge's desk.

"I'll make this quick. I think it is the best interest in the court, the tax payers, and all those involved in the trial to end it now." Judge Fitzwater says.

"Judge you can't. Marty Saybrook has a right to have the chance to see if justice will come through for her. By letting those guys walk, it would be a devastation to her as well as the legal system." Hank pleads.

"Mr. Gannon save the "we are the world" speeches for a future closing argument. Ms. Gannon has a point, as far as I can see, your star witness has loss most, if not all her credibility, and she was all you had. You have no other proof to back up her story. And I will not waste anymore of the courts time." Judge Fitzwater says

"Please, just hear me out." Hank tries again.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Marty asks.

"I don't know. But the DA didn't look to happy when he walked in there." Suede answers. "No, don't worry Marty." Suede adds when he sees the worried expression on Marty's face. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Here they come now."

Marty could sense right away that something terrible was about to happen. When the Judge's door opened, and the trio walked out it suddenly seemed as if time slowed down. She didn't remember seeing Hank sit down in front of her, or seeing Nora or the Judge return to their seats. When the Judge began to speak she tried hard to concentrate but it was hard to understand. At first, she just saw the judge's mouth moving but no words were coming out. But then she did hear them. That horrible phrase. "A directed verdict of not guilty." She didn't see Suede, Andrew, Cassie, or Jason jump up and begin to scream words of protest at the judge. She didn't see Todd, Zack, and Powell jump up in an expression of joy. She couldn't get pass those words "Not guilty."

They were going to go free.

That thought woke Marty from her stupor, but with it came the overwhelming feeling of fear. Marty was absolutely terrified now. She wasn't thinking of how everybody in town was going to think of her as that lying slut who cried rape. She was thinking of what Todd was going to do to her now that he was free to do whatever he wanted. She didn't want to, but she looked over toward the table the three boys were now standing behind, all smiles, happily hugging their families and giving hi fives to their friends. But sure enough, Todd's eyes were locked on Marty's.

Marty began to shake uncontrollable as a lone tear slid down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora lay in bed and tried to block out what happened after the Judge made her statement. Nora didn't want to think for a second that she might have been wrong. But her mind kept drifting to that moment when in the midst of Todd, Zack, and Powell being congratulated and embraced by their respective families she saw Todd looking at Marty. He had the smuggest most disgusting smirk on his face. At first Nora didn't realize what he was looking at or why he had that particular expression on his face. But he did and even if he was looking at Marty that way, that would have been okay. The look could have meant you thought you could lie about us and pull this off didn't you, but I won and showed you didn't I. Except when Nora followed Todd's eyes to Marty, the look on her face was one of complete terror. For a second Nora thought the girl might actually die from fright. And looking back at Todd's smug face Nora for the first time got the feeling that she had done something terribly wrong. Nora again tried to dismiss those thoughts, but when she did they were replaced with Marty's heart wrenching testimony about the rape.

Luna knocked on Marty's door the following day. She hadn't been at the trial when the judge gave the verdict. For the first time in Luna's life she couldn't find the bright side to such a terrible outcome.

"How's she doing, Suede?" Luna asked.

"She hasn't been down yet this morning." Suede said and then looked toward the staircase. "I stayed here all last night, handling the calls from the press. She was so quiet yesterday. I could hardly get a yes or no out of her."

"Oh Goddess. Well, I'm going to go up and talk to her okay."

"If anybody can make her feel better, it's you Luna." Suede said.

Marty turned her tear soaked pillow to its drier side. She then glanced at the clock and could hardly believe it was already 11am. It didn't matter though. Marty planned on never getting out of her bed again. She would stay there until she wasted away from starvation. And then Todd really would win. So what? Hadn't he already? They used her body for their personal pleasure and Todd was right when he said no one would believe her or care. And now it was over. But was it. Didn't he also say he'd be back and make her pay for telling in the first place. That last thought chilled Marty and she soon began to tremble again which then gave way to a wrath of tears.

Powell walked into Wanda's restaurant. He wasn't really hungry, but he couldn't sit and do nothing at Llanfair all day. He sensed the tension of his family there. Kevin had made it perfectly clear that he knew he was guilty and that the sight of him disgusted him. He only sensed that Vicky felt the same way. Yesterday was filled with hearty congratulations from his friends. But he remembered the shallow congratulations from his family the most.

"Hey Powell, come sit over here." Zack called.

Powell walked slowly to the table where Todd and Zack were and sat down.

"Man, what happened to you? Did you go to another party after the blow out we had last night."? Todd asked.

Despite Powell's perfectly ironed and creased outfit and every strand of hair perfectly in place. The boy still looked as though he had a rough night. His eyes were swollen and red. His face still contained a shadow of a beard.

"I'm fine." Powell said curtly.

"Whatever." Todd said and got up. "I'm going to the little boy's room." He added and then strutted off.

"So, what's wrong, Powell?" Zack turned to him and asked.

Powell looked at Zack and debated whether or not he should tell him what was bothering him. He knew for sure he couldn't confide in Todd, but maybe Zack was different. Maybe just between the two of them, Zack would really listen and maybe he also felt the same way.

"I haven't been getting much sleep." Powell finally said.

"Why, man? Now that this nightmare is over, I'd figure we'd all sleep like babies." Zack said.

"You really think it's over. I mean sometimes at night, I don't know, it's like when I close my eyes I see Marty crying and when I wake up I can still hear her screaming. I just can't get it out of my head. Does that happen to you?"

Zack stared at Powell and for a second it looked to Powell as though his eyes softened. Zack finally burst into laughter.

"Are you serious, Powell? What happened with Marty is no big deal. You need to lighten up. We're free, man. Todd said we'd get away with it and we did. Cheer up, man. Look it just probably hasn't sunk in for you yet that it's over. That's what those nightmares are about. But it's over, man. So just relax. And if I were you, I wouldn't go and tell Todd about your little dreams. Okay."

Powell knew it was no use pressing the issue. Todd and Zack were the same.

"You're right, Zack. Look I gotta go." Powell said quickly and then got up.

"Alright. Later man." Zack said.

"Marty, honey." Luna said as she knocked and eased open the door gently. "Mind if I come in, sugar."

Marty sat up and shook her head.

Luna walked in and sat next to Marty on the bed. She took one of her hands before she spoke. "I know things look really bleak right now." Marty nodded and looked down. "I wish I had some magic words of advice to give you comfort and make you feel all better, but sweetheart, with certain things there are no such words. But I am here for you and I can offer you my support and empathy." Luna said.

"I know Luna." Marty said softly.

"Come here sugar." Luna said.

Marty began to cry as she went into Luna's arms. "I'm sorry I'm not brave like you." She said a few moments later.

"Oh honey don't think I didn't go through the same thing you are. When those men from the Klan attacked me all those years ago, believe me I was a mess afterwards. And I wanted justice, but like you, none came. And I had to learn to live with that. It hurt, and it took a long time, but I was able to move on."

"I see that, and it means so much to see how far you've come Luna. But I don't think I can do it." Marty's eyes filled up again.

"Sugar, you are stronger than you know. And because of that, I know for a fact that you goin get through this. Don't you worry."

Todd sat in his car and wondered if he should drive by Marty's tonight. The trial was over, and he was free, but still... He wasn't going to let Marty get off that easy. Oh no, he was going to make her pay for putting him through the investigation and the trial. She would pay, and he was going to love every minute of it.

One month later, Powell awoke suddenly, dripping with sweat. The sound of Marty's screaming was still echoing in his head. He looked at his clock. It was 4:45am. He slowly got out of bed knowing sleep was a lost cause. He slid on his jeans and went for a walk. As he walked down the driveway, he wondered when this pattern would end, and he'd be able stop the midnight walks and sleep through the nights.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Suede. What's happening?" Jason said when he saw Suede walk into Wanda's.

Suede came over to the counter and sat on the stool in front of Jason. "What'll it be?"

"Two turkey sandwiches." Suede said quickly.

"Turkey sandwich. You're going to Marty's then right." Jason said after he yelled the order to the kitchen.

"You know us to well." Suede replied. "Have you seen her today?"

"Yeah, I was over there earlier." Jason said and then began to wipe the counter.

"How is she?" Suede said seriously.

"She puts on a brave face, but I can tell things aren't any better. I mean I tried to get her to go out with me, but she said she had things to do." Jason said sadly.

"I hear you. I'm really worried, she's left that house maybe once this week. It can't be healthy."

"It's gotten worse since the phone calls." Jason said.

"What phone calls?" Suede asked worriedly

"She didn't tell you. She's been getting these crank phone calls. In fact, when I was there earlier some creep called. He did the usual breathing into the phone, didn't say anything."

"Those bastards. I tell you if I cross paths with Todd, Zack, Powell, or any other creep wearing a KAD jacket, I'm gonna lose it." Suede said angrily.

"You and me both."

Marty did another round of the house. It took about twenty minutes to make sure every door and window was looked since the house was so big. She usually did the rounds four times a day. Once when she woke up, right before she went to bed, twice during the middle of the day, and sometimes after she would get one of those phone calls. She was just finishing when Suede knocked on the door. Marty peaked through the curtain and then unchained the door when she saw who it was.

"Lunch Madam." Suede said and held up the bag. "Turkey sandwiches, your favorite."

"Suede, you didn't have too." Marty said.

"Uh uh. No arguments. Now I got the sandwiches, so you get the drinks. Is that fair?" Suede said.

Marty smiled and the two went into the kitchen to eat.

"I was thinking that after lunch we could go for a drive." Suede said as he poured the iced tea.

"That's a good idea." Marty said. Suede tried his best to contain his surprise.

"Great. Any particular place you want to go." Suede said enthusiastically.

"Actually, there is. I want to go to the rectory and see how Cassie is doing."

Suede's enthusiasm dimmed. The rectory was only five minutes away. But he was willing to take what he could get. Besides it was good that Marty was genuinely happy that Cassie and Andrew were having a baby.

Todd was parked five houses from Marty's. With his binoculars he had an excellent view.

He hadn't giving up his plan to get revenge on Marty. He decided his best approach would be to wait a while and go after her when she least expected. He'd been watching her house for weeks. With his cell phone he'd call her and watch the fear she displayed when he'd either breath in the phone or whisper some obscenity. God he loved it! She was his toy. He would have loved to break into her house and do her, but he knew that was too risky. Problem was she hardly ever left the damn house. Not to mention one of her wacko friends was usually over there. Five minutes after he pulled up he saw Marty and her hilly billy boyfriend Leather, Hide, Suede whatever his name was leave the house and drive off. Soon. He knew she wouldn't have someone around all the time, and that's when he'd strike. Todd turned on his car and pulled off.

A week later, Marty was sitting in her living room reading a magazine when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Rachel, come on in. What brings you here?" Marty said surprised to see Rachel Gannon standing on her doorstop.

"I was just wondering how you're you are doing." Rachel began after the two sat down on the couch. "Since classes start next week, I figured I come over and let you know that if you're nervous or anything and need someone to walk to class with I'm here for you."

"That's so sweet Rachel." Marty said obviously touched. "But I'm not going back to LU."

Marty said.

"You're not. You can't let Todd, Zack, and Powell win. I mean-."

"Rachel, it feels really good to know that you believe in me. But come on. Everyone on campus sides with them, there's no way I can show my face there. Plus, the fact that I might run into Todd, Zack, or Powell there is more than I could take."

"Marty, more people than you think still believe those guys are guilty. But I guess it would be kind of scary, seeing Todd, Zack or Powell at school." Rachel said right before the phone rang.

Marty jumped and then stared at the phone still looking terrified.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Rachel said puzzled.

Marty slowly picked up the receiver. "Hello." She said in a shaky voice.

"I can't wait till we're alone together." a voice on the other end whispered.

Marty's face lost all color and she began to tremble.

"The fun' s going to begin soon party girl." the whispery voice continued.

Rachel grabbed the phone from Marty when she saw how frightened the girl had become. "Who is this?" Rachel said sternly. Rachel asked again louder, when she only heard heavy breathing on the line. "You must be a real coward if you're not man enough to identify yourself. Yeah, it takes a real tough guy to breath into a phone, you sicko." Rachel added before the line went dead.

Marty was still shaking when Rachel hung up the phone. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess I should be used to it by now." Marty said.

"This happens a lot." Rachel asked horrified.

Marty nodded.

"Have you called the police?"

"What for? They're not going to do anything about a phone call. Besides when they know it's to me, they probably won't even believe me."

"Marty." Rachel said exasperated. "Who do you think it is?" Rachel asked a few moments later. "I mean do you think it's Todd, Zack or Powell."

"It could be anybody." Marty said and hugged herself.

"These calls really scare you. Is there something more?"

Rachel was right. The calls terrified Marty. Marty realized there was something more to it.

"I wouldn't put it past Todd to do this. I never told anyone this. One time during the trial he cornered me in the cafeteria and he told me that he knew he wasn't going to pay for what he did and when he got off he was coming after me." Marty said.

"Oh God. How did you get away?" Rachel asked.

"Luckily Jason came in. I didn't tell him what Todd had said, but when they were let off I've been so scared that Todd is going to come after me."

"and the phone calls. You think it really could be Todd."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Marty said again.

"Marty, Todd is dangerous. Not that I have to tell you. You really need to be careful." Rachel then got up and picked up her purse from the table. She rummaged through it and came out with a .32 caliber gun. She sat down and put it on the couch between her and Marty. "here."

Marty's eyes widened. "Rachel where'd you get a gun."

"It doesn't matter. I want you to take it."

"But-."

"I am so sorry that my mom got those three guys off. I know I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Todd did something to you."

"Rachel, it wasn't your fault your mom defended those guys. Besides it was your father who did everything he could to send them to jail. You can't blame yourself for anything that happened."

"Please take it. It's my way of saying I'm sorry and my way of saying thank you for helping Kevin. Besides I don't need it. I got it when I was in Chicago and I don't live there anymore so there's no need. Please take it. You never know."


	4. Chapter 4

Marty examined the gun again. She couldn't believe she took it from Rachel. It was heavier than it looked but Marty was already getting used to the feel of it. Never in her life had she considered getting a gun before. Could she use it? Could she point a gun at another human being and then pull the trigger? Even on Todd. Rachel said she asked herself the same questions when she decided to get the gun. She only planned on using it for show, just to scare anyone off who tried anything. In Chicago, there were some pretty rough areas she had to go through. Rachel and her friend decided to get guns after there had been a series of muggings around their neighborhood. Luckily, she never actually had to use it. Marty hoped she would have the same luck. When she looked at it again she did feel a little safer at the thought that she could scare someone away with it without actually having to shoot it. Marty put the gun back in her dresser and then turned off her light. She hoped that maybe now that she had the gun, tonight there would be no nightmares.

Soon Todd thought as he saw the light in Marty's room go out. Soon she'll be mine.

Todd followed Marty's car into the hospital parking garage. He was so glad that he decided not to go to the country club with Zack and Jim or else he would have missed her.

He parked a few rows from her and turned off the car. He waited until she had gotten out of her car and began walking towards the elevator before he quietly eased out of his ride.

Stealthily he followed behind her and then hid behind a pillar when she stepped in front of the elevator.

Marty looked down at her watch after she pressed the up button next to the elevator. It had been less than ten minutes ago when she had gotten the call saying Cassie had been admitted to the hospital because of something with the baby. Remarkably, Marty hung up the phone and dashed out of the house without thinking twice. It was remarkable for the fact that Marty never left her house alone. She got in her car and drove in a blatant disregard for the speed limit to the hospital.

As Marty stepped into the empty elevator, the sudden realization that she was alone hit her. Her wave of fear was soon quieted with a feeling that this was actually an accomplishment, a stepping stone on the road to a normal life again. Marty smiled. Her smile faded as a hand thrusted through the closing elevator doors. Her heartbeat quickened, and she unwittingly edged back into the elevator until she was greeted by its far wall. She then remembered that she forgot her purse on the table, her purse with the gun in it. She stared with growing apprehension as the doors slowly opened.

Seeing the man's hand thrust into the elevator was frightening, but seeing who the hand belonged to was earth shattering. Marty's worse fear was realized. She was unarmed and alone in the elevator with Todd Manning. His grin was in stark contrast with the terror on Marty's face.

Marty lunged toward the door, but Todd grabbed hold of her and shoved her back towards the wall. The elevator door closed, and the elevator began to move upward.

She shrank back into the corner of the elevator. When Todd began to come toward her she tried in vain to get past him. He pushed her up against the wall with his hands locked on both sides of her. She continued to try and get away, so he used his body to hold her to the wall. He then reached toward the switchboard and pushed the emergency stop button. The elevator abruptly stopped.

The elevator light was replaced with the emergency light, distorting all the colors in the elevator. Marty was further horrified by the reddish-yellow hue Todd's face took on. Along with his sickening grin, he looked maniacal.

"Did you miss me, Party girl." Todd said, his face inches from her.

"Todd...please." Marty pleaded.

"What, don't tell me you're surprised to see me." Todd said teasingly. "you knew I was coming for you." He pushed her hair back. "it's just the two of us." He whispered and then moved in to kiss her.

"No." Marty said and began to push him away.

Todd put his arm around her waist and grabbed her wrist and yanked her toward him.

"Why do you always make this so hard. When will you stop fighting me." He said, his face and voice revealing his anger. "You know you like it." Todd said more gently. He then began to kiss her neck. As he worked his way toward her mouth, Marty brought her knee up to his crotch.

Marty wriggled out from Todd's grasp when Todd hunched over and grabbed below his belt. Less than a second from after Marty extricated herself from Todd did his hand shoot out and back slap her into the wall.

"You stupid bitch." he yelled. Todd stood up and straightened out his jeans. Todd was thankful that her aim was off enough to only inflict a fleeting surge of pain.

Todd grabbed Marty by her forearms and pushed her into the wall again. "You're going to pay for that." he said.

Marty was crying. Her head was throbbing from the slap into the wall.

"There, there." Todd said soothingly even though he was tingling from the sight of her tears. "I'll make you feel better. I'll make you feel so much better." Todd said as he began to paw her.

She tried in vain to push Todd away. His hands slid all over her and soon he began to kiss her neck, her mouth, her chest. When Marty felt her skirt begin to go up, her panic caused her to fight harder. She slapped and scratched at Todd's face until he grabbed both her wrists.

"Always wanting it to be rough." he said through clenched teeth as he yanked her arms above her head and pinned them to the elevator wall. Marty could see the lust in his eyes and her panic reached new heights.

Todd's other hand went up Marty's shirt and he leaned into her as he began to fondle her breasts. Todd was grinding his hips into her as he attempted to part her legs. Even through his jeans she could feel his manhood begin to bulge. Todd roughly grabbed hold of her skirt and just as she heard the fabric begin to tear, the lights came on and the elevator began to move again.

"Next time." Todd whispered in her ear right before he released her, and the door opened. He then disappeared out of it.

Marty hugged herself, shocked and trembling. She didn't even notice the woman and the little boy get on the elevator after Todd fled.

The boy stared at her. That lady looks sad, he thought to himself. He wanted to tell her to cheer up, but his mom was already leading him off the elevator.

The sound of the elevator opening woke Marty from her trance. She hurried off of it terrified to be alone on it again.

As if it was a sign from heaven, the first person Marty ran into at the hospital was Shelia Price. One look at the girl and Shelia knew something was wrong.

"Marty, honey, what's wrong?" Shelia said concerned.

"I...I can't..I" Marty stammered.

Sheila took the frightened girl by the hand and led her into the staff lounge. Thankfully it was empty.

"I'm going to make you some tea." Shelia said once Marty was seated on the couch. She then went to prepare it.

Shelia looked over toward Marty as she waited for the water to boil. Marty was sitting with her arms folded tightly around herself. Her eyes were teary and full of fear. She remembered how similar this was to how she had looked the morning after the Spring Fling. The image of her that day after was the first thought that came to Shelia's head when she heard those boys had been let off. Shelia had been-was still-so angry for Marty and victimized women everywhere as well, but especially for Marty. She also remembered how Hank had looked that day. As if this was the biggest failure of his life. She knew he was still taking it hard. He hadn't been the same since.

Shelia brought the steaming cup of tea to Marty. Marty took one sip and then set it down.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you." Shelia asked.

Marty per her head down.

"Baby, you know you can talk to me." Shelia said and smoothed Marty's hair away from her face. "Oh my God. Marty what happened?" Shelia said suddenly alarmed.

Marty, surprised at her urgency, snapped her head in Shelia's direction.

"Who did this to you?" Shelia continued as she reached towards Marty's head. "Ooh." Sheila said as Marty winced when Sheila touched the lump. It was already beginning to change colors and there was a trace of dried blood. "I'm going to get a doctor to come look at that. But first tell me what happened. Did somebody do that to you?"

Marty tried to get her tongue to form words but couldn't. The lump in her throat made it impossible. She was unable to control it any longer.

"Todd..." Marty could only say before she was overtaken by a torrent of tears.

Shelia collected the weeping girl in her arms. "shh" she continually said as Marty's body convulsed from crying.

Marty let it all out. She cried, not only for what happened on the elevator, but for what happened a few months ago at the fraternity house. She cried for the outcome of the trial. She cried for the fact that because of that outcome everyone in town would always think of her as a lying slut.

The doctor Shelia called a few minutes after Marty calmed down checked the bandaging on Marty 's head one last time before she left. Even though Marty's doctor, Larry Wolek, was in the hospital now, Sheila specifically asked for Dr. Carrie Blair. She knew Marty still didn't' like for men to touch her.

"Now are you alright to tell me what happened?" Sheila finally asked.

"I came here because...Oh God, Cassie. I don't know how she is or what happened to her." Marty said becoming frantic.

"It's okay sugar. I'll have one of the nurses find out what's going on with her. After Shelia called a nurse, Marty continued.

"I was feeling kind of good about letting myself be alone and that's when Todd came into the elevator." Marty relayed the story as quickly as she could in an effort to not remember it as she spoke.

"Oh God, Marty. Maybe I should call security in case Todd is still-."

"no, Todd is long gone by now." Marty interrupted. "Doesn't really matter, though. This won' t be the last time. Todd will keep coming back until..he..until he gets what he wants. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on Shelia." They were let off. Nobody is going to believe a word I say anymore. Todd can do what he wants."

"Marty, please, you can't think like that. The only way you're going to beat Todd now is if you don't give up. If you show him that what he did to you hasn't destroyed you, he loses."

"He's already won. The game was over the minute they acquitted them." Marty said somberly.

"Damn it!" Todd yelled and threw his radio across the room. "So close. So close." Todd then smiled when he remembered how scared Marty had looked. "Next time they'll be no interruptions."

"For a while it looked as though she might be going into premature labor." Andrew said.

"Oh my God, she's barely out of her first trimester." Marty replied. Shelia had tried to convince Marty to go home and relax after the ordeal in the elevator, but Marty's flatly refused when she heard about Cassie.

"The doctor tells me that everything seems to be under control now. They want to keep her overnight though." Andrew said.

"How are you doing?" Marty asked.

"I'm doing much better now that things seem to be okay. And I want to thank you for coming up here for support. I mean I know how you don't like to-"

"Andrew, you and Cassie have been there for me when I needed you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys." Marty said and attempted a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for coming to keep me company." Marty said once she and Andrew arrived at her house. The two stayed until visiting hours were over, and Cassie insisted that Andrew leave and get some rest.

"Believe me it's my pleasure. I hate going home to an empty house, especially when I know Cassie is in the hospital."

The two had stopped for Chinese takeout on the way home. After dinner, Marty made tea and the went into the living room to drink it.

"Andrew, how do you feel about guns?" Marty asked. All through dinner Marty debated on whether to tell Andrew about her gun and what had happened in the elevator. Andrew was so easy to talk to you, but she wasn't sure how he'd feel about her having a gun, being a man of God and all.

"Guns?" Andrew said surprised. "That's an odd question coming from you. Why do you ask?"

Marty shrugged.

"Marty, I know you want to feel safe." Andrew said seriously. "But a gun? I don't know. Many people who keep guns in the house wind up hurting themselves rather than any kind of intruder. Besides would you be able to use a gun on someone else."

"Andrew, I'm just so scared all the time. The thought of walking out of this house, alone, terrifies me. But most of all I'm afraid that I'll always feel like this, that I'll never be able to leave this house alone again. But I thought maybe, if I had some sort of protection, I'd be able to."

"Getting back to feeling safe enough to be alone is going to take time. You've got to take it one step at a time. Take today for instance. I know you came by yourself to see me and Cass and the hospital."

"Yeah and look what hap-." Marty started to say and then looked away.

"What do you mean? Something happened. What?" Andrew said concerned.

Marty began by telling Andrew about the phone calls and finished with what happened on the elevator. Marty than let out a shallow laugh. "He wants revenge on me for telling in the first place."

"Sick. He is absolutely sick. And it is revolting to know he's walking around free. I knew as a priest I shouldn't judge but in this case." Andrew said and shook his head. "Now I can see why you think a gun might be the answer."

"But you don't." Marty asked.

"They're dangerous Marty and I don't think I can condone anything that's only function is to kill."

"Todd, there you are. Why weren't you in class today? The first day isn't exactly when you want to start cutting." Zack said when he came into Rodi's and saw Todd seating in a booth alone. "What's wrong?" Zack asked when Todd didn't respond.

"My school doesn't start for another two weeks." Todd said and laughed.

"Your school? Man, what are you talking about?" Zack said.

"My Dad made arrangements to have me transfer to Logan Tech." Todd said no longer laughing. "What's the matter? Never heard of it." Todd added when Zack only stared. "Yeah, well it's like a division three school. I doubt they even have a football team." Todd said, he could feel his anger beginning to boil again. His mind drifted back to the conversation with his dad three days ago. He had stopped by his dad's office, to ask him if he knew why his class schedule hadn't come yet when his dad casually laid on the news. He was so furious when his dad told him, but all he could say was 'yes sir' No arguments, no protests, no defiance, just 'yes sir'

He had gone home that afternoon and destroyed his room. But it didn't change anything, there was nothing he could do. His dad had spoken.

"Why man?" Todd heard Zack say.

"Why, why? I'll tell you why." The anger evident in his voice. "Because of that tramp Marty Saybrook, that's why."

"Todd-." Zack started to say.

"No Zack. That slut thinks she can get away with ruining my life."

"Todd, come on. We were just let off. Don't even think about doing anything stup-."

"I don't think you know me very well Zachery. She's going to pay for this."

The next night, Todd was parked in his usually spot down the street from Marty's house. He knew she was home alone because he saw Suede leave about twenty minutes ago. Why not? Why not just break into her house right now? It was 9:30pm on a Wednesday. He doubted anyone else would be coming over. The house was so big, if she was on one side of it and he broke in through a door or window on the other, she wouldn't hear him. So why not?

When he saw the light go on next to her bedroom, Todd made his move. He walked briskly from his car to her house, making sure to stay in the shadows. The gate was easy enough to climb and he did so. He had been in her house before and knew the room next to her bedroom was a bathroom. The light was still on in that room when he reached the house, so he figured she was in the shower. Perfect. She definitely wouldn't hear him jimmy open one of the back doors.

With one final yank upward, Todd was able to break the lock. He slowly pushed the door in and moved the curtain out of his way. He was inside Marty's house. Now the party begins, Todd thought.

He resisted the urge to pound the keys when he walked pass her piano, but he did stop to look at the pictures on the top of it. There were only three; one when she was a baby, one when she was a little girl at this very piano with two people, he assumed her parents, standing approvingly over her, and one recent photo. Todd stared at the recent photo. Damn she was a babe, he thought and felt a slight tingle at the anticipation of doing her.

Next, he walked over to the phone and pulled the cord out of the wall. Now where to hide? Marty was bound to come in here. But why not make her come now. Todd smiled as him mind began to form a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Todd walked out of the living room and into the foyer. He crept towards the door and gently eased off the chain, unlocked the door, and opened it. Without going outside, he reached out the door and pushed the doorbell. Then as quickly as silence would allow, he closed and bolted the door again.

As soon as Marty turned off the blow dryer, she heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her robe and put it on as she was running down the stairs to answer the door.

Great, just great, Marty said to herself. When she saw that there was no one outside, she figured whomever had been ringing the doorbell for the whole time she was drying her hair and of course decided to leave seconds before she got to the door.

Todd watched Marty through the ajar closet door. When she turned away from the front door and walked toward the living room, he eased out of the closet. Her back was still to him as he slowly crept up behind her.

Even before he spoke, Marty was suddenly overcome with the feeling that she was not alone, so her heart had already begun racing before she heard Todd say. "Hello, Marty."

Her feet took off towards the living room before her head got a chance to turn around and confirm the face that belonged to the voice she heard.

"Where are you going?" Todd said as he grabbed her before she had gotten more than two feet away. He pushed her into the living room and shoved her down in a chair.

"Miss me." Todd said and laughed.

 _No, no, no, this is not happening again._ Marty thought

When Todd backed away from the chair, Marty bolted towards the door. But again, Todd was much quicker. He grabbed her and roughly turned her to face him. She bounced off his chest when he pulled her toward him. Marty continued to struggle until Todd wedged her between himself and her piano.

"I told you I'd be back Marty. And I know this time they'll be no interruptions."

"Why? Why do you want to keep hurting me? Why can't you just leave me alone." Marty said through tears.

"Why? Why!" Todd said losing his boyish smirk and replacing it with a scowl. Todd released Marty and backed up a step. "You have the nerve to ask me why. I told you. I warned you about what would happen if you said anything." Todd said forcefully. "But no. NO! You stupid slut! You had to tell. And sure, we got off, and made you look like the lying slut that you are. But there are still some people out there that are going to treat me like a leper. And I still had to go through that trial while my dad screamed at me and my lawyer. And thanks to that trial my dad is transferring me to another school. A school in the middle of nowhere! A nothing school! Oh and he says it's for my own good, but I know it's because of what you said. He doesn't want my tarnished name anywhere near his job or home. So there's no way you're gonna get away with ruining my life. It's time for you to pay, party girl.

Ruin his life, Marty thought. Todd was crazy. He was absolutely nuts. He thinks that I ruined his life. he came here to get revenge on me for what came out of what he did in the first place. Crazy. And crazy enough to do anything. Marty looked at how Todd's eyes were burning with anger and hatred and...excitement. He couldn't wait. He is going to rape me again. Marty's knees suddenly became weak. But what's to stop him from killing me afterwards. After all, Todd is crazy. Marty burst into new tears.

Todd's smirk came back. When Todd walked toward her, Marty stepped out of herself for a few minutes. She didn't want to deal with it. She reasoned let him do what he wants and then at least it will be over. It was oddly comforting the thought of just giving in. She could find a corner of her mind to retreat to where it was dark and safe. She could stay there forever. It was so tempting but then another voice spoke. It was faint at first but she heard it. _What are you, just as crazy as Todd? You are not giving up that easily._ She almost dismissed that soft voice but then it screamed at her.

FIGHT!

She jolted to awareness. At first, she didn't know where she was. She felt something hard pressing against her back and something heavy on her chest, but nothing against her feet. She distinctly remembered the floor being under her feet. She then felt Todd's lips against her ear. She realized she was lying on the floor and Todd was on top of her! Her robe was gone. Oh God, no. But she didn't feel him...inside her. He was talking to her.

"This is wrong." She finally heard him say. Todd's face appeared above hers. "Not here. I want it to be like when we first met. You remember that Marty. When you begged me to stay the night with you. I want to go to your bedroom."

Marty's eyes widened at the thought of being violated in the place she felt most safe in the world, her bed.

Todd pulled Marty to her feet and began pulling her toward the stairs.

"No. No." Marty cried and began to resist.

"Cut it out. Listen to me if you don't start acting like a good little girl, I'm going to tie you to a chair. Then I'm going to make a phone call to the frat house. I'm sure I'll be able to find five, ten, twenty or so of my brothers who wouldn't mind coming over. How's that sound Marty, me and my frat brothers running a train on you. Now wouldn't you rather it be just the two of us, upstairs in your bedroom like before.

Marty choked back vomit at the thought of leading Todd to her bedroom. Her bedroom? Marty's heart fluttered with hope. The gun, it was in the dresser beside her bed.

"Let's go." She said surprising herself as well as Todd at how steady her voice was. "You're not going to stop till you get what you want. So, I mind as well be comfortable."

With a trembling hand, Marty turned her bedroom doorknob and opened the door. When she and Todd walked in, Marty's eyes immediately went toward the dresser with the gun in its drawer.

"Just as I remember it." She heard Todd say. "Come here." He said before roughly turning her to face him. Before she could react, he pulled her toward him and she felt his tongue push into her mouth as he mashed her head into his. Todd's mouth then found its way to her neck still keeping his grip on her vice tight.

"Todd wait. Please wait." Marty said once her mouth was free. "Todd please."

"What!" Todd finally said, his frustration evident.

"I thought you wanted it to be like before." Marty said slowly.

"What do you mean?" He said surprised at Marty's change.

"How about I put on something a little...sexier." Marty said as she tugged at her nightgown.

Todd's facial expression revealed his surprise. He quickly recovered and threw on his more comfortable smirk.

"Good idea."

Marty looked toward the dresser with the gun planning to pretend her lingerie was in there.

Todd watched her eyes. "I'll pick it out." He said halting Marty as she was about to make a move toward the dresser.

"No!" Marty nearly shouted when Todd reached down toward the dresser.

Todd stood up, a little startled by her response.

"Their not in there." Marty said and forced herself to smile. She then turned and walked toward the closet across the room.

"This one." Todd said after rummaging through her clothes. Of course he picked the skimpiest article of apparel in the closet.

Marty took it and made a motion toward the bathroom.

"Uh uh." He said as he grabbed her arm. "Put it on right here." Todd folded his arms across his chest and grinned.

Fighting a losing battle to not tremble, Marty removed her long nightgown and put on the lingerie, while Todd drank in every inch of her. Amazingly, she felt more ashamed standing before Todd with the lingerie on than she had when she was naked.

Todd walked slowly to Marty and pulled her toward him. Not allowing an inch between them, he edged her toward the bed.

"One more thing." Marty said but Todd gave no indication that he heard her. "Wait. Please, Todd, just one more thing."

"No more stalling." Todd said and continued to grope and kiss her.

"Please." Marty squealed urgently, panic beginning to come back at the thought of not being able to carry out her plan.

"What now?" Todd finally said.

"Can you please...put on a condom." Marty said.

"What. Marty I don't have any damn condoms." Todd said annoyed.

"I do, please just use one." Marty stammered.

Todd stared at her. He ignored the tiny voice in his head that said this was a trick. Why not? He thought. She's obviously given in. I can do this one thing for her. "Fine." Todd finally said.

"There right in here." Marty said as she quickly reached down to her dresser and opened it.

"Todd began pulling off his shirt. Marty's voice was the first thing he noticed. He didn't see the gun until a moment later.

"Get out." Marty had said. She was only three feet away pointing a gun directly at his chest. Her eyes were blazing with hate.

Todd almost laughed. Seeing Marty with that sleazy little number on and pointing a gun at him. It was almost like some kinky sex scene. But when he looked in her eyes, the laughter died in his throat. How dare she? His next thought was. She had turn the tables on me again. Again! That bitch. Getting me all excited and then pulling a gun. Oh no. She was going to pay.

"Put the gun down before you hurt yourself." Todd said

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Marty shouted. "Todd, I swear, if you come near me again, I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You really think you could kill me, Marty. You show me. You pull that trigger." Todd said and took a step toward her.

"Get out Todd. Don't you dare come near me." Marty shouted as she began backing away from him. _Stop it!_ Marty said to herself when her hands began shaking viciously.

"Look at you. You probably don't even know how to use that thing." He began walking toward her again. Then his voice dropped an octave and his eyes burned with an animal rage. "Now give me the gun, and let me teach you how much of a slut you are." Todd said less than a foot away from her.

Suede pulled into Marty's driveway and hurried out of the car. He'd been trying to call her since an hour after he went to work. The phone kept coming up busy. He thought maybe the crank calls started up again and she took the phone off the hook. But he wanted to be sure.

Suede heard the gun shot just as he was about to ring the doorbell. He knew instantly it came from Marty's house. With three swift kicks, he forced open the front door.

"MARTY!" Suede yelled as he ran into the house.

When Suede burst into Marty's room, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The room was in one piece, The bed made. It was nice and quiet. Everything looked normal, except for the fact that Todd's body was sprawled out in front of the bed with blood oozing out of his chest.

The realization of what he was seeing finally struck Suede. He closed his eyes and opened them but Todd was still there. Suede had no doubt in his mind that the guy was dead. But something was missing.

"Marty." Suede said again. He then noticed movement on the other side of the bed.

Shaking uncontrollable, staring into nothing with tear streaked eyes, Marty was scrunched into the corner.

Marty didn't remember Suede coming to her and holding her and telling her everything would be alright. She didn't remember the constant in and out traffic of the police officers walking through her house. She didn't remember the paramedics loading Todd's body into a stretcher and zipping the body bag. She didn't hear the ambulance or police sirens. She didn't see flashes of the cameras. She didn't feel the handcuffs going around her wrists or remember the ride to the police station and all that came after, which was why she was so scared and confused when she woke up the next morning in a jail cell.


	7. Chapter 7

"You can't take this one, Hank." Kyle Noonan said.

"What do you mean? I can be objective." Hank retorted.

"Not with this one. Don't you think I've noticed-we've all noticed-how the outcome of the Saybrooke rape trial affected you. If you show lenience the public is going to eat you up."

"It was self-defense, pure and simple."

"Cut and dry is more like the way Detective Manzo is calling it. They found them in her bedroom. There were no signs of a break-in or struggle. She was wearing some sexy nightie thing, he had no shirt on. Manzo is saying she lured him over and then killed him in order to get revenge over the whole trial thing."

"Come on that is ridiculous."

"Hank, we can't just call it self-defense and let her walk. Look, I know you still believe those boys raped her, but they were found not-guilty. We have to charge her with murder. I know you don't want to do it. So, I'm not saying you have to. Take yourself off this one, man. I'll handle it. It's the only way."

"First degree murder." Suede said, still unable to believe it himself. "Their arraigning her now."

"You got to be kidding." Jason said, shocked as Suede. "Does she have a lawyer?"

"She called one of her lawyers from NY. She's going to plead not guilty, of course."

"Well at least she'll have no problem paying the bail. How good is this lawyer?"

"From what she told me, he's one of her lawyers that handle her trust fund. He's not even a criminal lawyer. She only called him because she didn't know who else to call. Hopefully he'll recommend a good criminal lawyer for her." Suede said.

"Too bad Nora-."

"Forget that Jason. I know Nora's the best. I even mentioned that to Marty. But she is dead set against asking Nora for anything even if her life does depend on it."

Rachel paced back and forth in her mother's living room. She still couldn't believe the news she heard about Marty. She knew the role she played in Todd's death and that sooner or later she would have to tell her parents. She chose sooner which was why she was pacing in her mother's house waiting for her to come downstairs.

"Hi sweetheart." Nora said in a weak tone which meant she already heard about Todd.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something really important." Rachel said and sat down on the couch next to Nora.

"What is it sweetheart?" Nora asked the worriedness evident in her voice and facial expression.

"You heard about Marty right." Nora nodded. "There's something you need to know." Rachel continued. "It's about the gun that was used to kill him."

"The gun. Rachel why on earth do you want to talk about the gun?"

"It was mine."

"Your gun. Marty killed Todd with your gun." Nora said in a tone that spoke disbelieve. "Rachel, you never had a gun."

Rachel described the circumstances of her purchasing a gun back in Chicago all the way up to when she gave it to Marty. Nora remained silent the whole time. She continued to be silent after Rachel finished as well. Finally Nora stood up.

"I don't know what I hate more." Nora began in a low voice. "The fact that you've been carrying around a gun for years or the fact that the gun was used to kill someone." Nora said her voice rising.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

"You didn't mean for it to happen!" Nora said her anger finally showing. "Giving Marty that gun was like lighting the fuse to a bomb. You know the girl is unstable-."

"Wait a minute." Rachel said jumping up. "I gave Marty that gun for protection because Todd, Zack, and Powell had raped her, and Todd was still harassing her even after he was let off."

"Oh Rachel."

"No. I'm sorry Mom, but I believe Marty's story. Just because you got them off doesn't mean they were innocent. I'm glad Marty had my gun. Because if she didn't Todd probably would have raped her again. And that would have been on your head as well. As far as I'm concerned, Marty sent Todd to hell, where he belongs!" Rachel grabbed her purse from the couch and stormed out the door.

Powell read the article a fourth time. It was unbelievable. Todd was dead. Powell was ashamed of the part of himself that was kind of happy that he was dead. But he was more ashamed of the fact that Marty was going to be charged with first degree murder. The police were making it seem like Marty invited Todd over with the intent to kill him, but Powell knew all too well what probably happened. Marty was lucky she had that gun. But now she was probably going to go to prison for simply defending herself. Damn Todd. Damn himself for being too scared to speak up. Powell tossed the paper aside before he could stop himself he was crying and wishing he were dead along with Todd.

"No." Marty said again. It was the next day and Marty was back at home. Suede had come over earlier the next morning. Over breakfast, he was trying again to get her to consider Nora for a lawyer.

"She's the best." Suede said again.

"Maybe at getting the guilty off. Besides even if I went to Nora she still thinks I lied. She won't even take my case."

"You don't know that." Suede said.

"Doesn't matter. After what Nora put me through, I don't want her help. Even if she is the best."

Nora clutched her heart at the sound of the doorbell. She had been so engrossed in the Kootnz novel, the doorbell ringing startled her.

"Coming." Nora sounded and quickly jumped up. "My God, Powell you look like you've been run over by a truck." Nora said when she opened the door and saw the usually immaculate boy standing in front of her unshaven, hair tousled, shirt open, and pants wrinkled.

"Can I talk to you." Powell said softly, not looking up and showing his bloodshot eyes.

"Come in." Nora said and stepped aside. "Can I get you something?" Nora said once the boy was seated on the couch.

Powell shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Nora said and sat down beside him.

"Nora, I didn't know...who else to go to. Throughout the trial, you were very good to me...too good. I didn't deserve it. I felt as if I could really trust you."

"You can Powell, with anything. I know I'm no longer your lawyer, but I am here for you whenever you need to talk or something."

"Thank you. Todd, Zack, and myself, we owe you a lot. I mean you took the case and got us off."

"Powell is this about what happened to Todd?" Powell said nothing. "Oh Powell, I am so sorry. Of course, you look upset. Forgive me for not saying so in the first place. I know how close all three of you were. You were brothers."

"Don't." Powell said and clutched is head.

"Powell?" Nora said, confused by Powell's demeanor.

"Don't call Todd my brother and don't think I'm upset because he's dead. He deserved to die...and so do I."

"Powell, what are you saying?"

"Please Nora I came here because you're the only person I trust. I have to tell someone. You just you."

Nora steeled herself suddenly realizing the blow Powell was about to unleash.

"What Marty said...was...true. We...we..Todd, Zack..and..and me...we raped her." The tears welled in Powell's eyes finally slid down his face.

Nora stared at Powell in disbelief and horror. She couldn't believe it. They did it. They did it! They raped Marty. And she got them off. She was responsible for three rapists waking the streets. Which meant she was also responsible for Todd's death. If she hadn't have gotten them off, Marty wouldn't have had to kill him. Now Marty's life was going to be further destroyed. She was raped by Todd, Zack, and Powell, raped by the court, and now she was going to be raped by the legal system.

Nora snapped her had up when she heard Powell sob. She had forgotten he was still there with her. The boy looked absolutely defeated. How could she have not seen the guilt and torment that he must have been going through during the trial. No, she did see it. She just ignored it. She only wanted to win. Wasn't that what it was all about?

"Powell, why did you decide to come tell me this now?" Nora heard herself ask.

"Because of what happened to Todd. Marty could go to jail." It had been an impulse, but he knew he just had to do something. He caught the first flight out of California and into Lanview with no real plan in mind. He was still on auto pilot when he realized he was knocking on Nora's door. "I couldn't let Todd destroy her again. Please Nora you have to help her."

"Me! What...what can I do?"

"You're a lawyer. A real good one. You got us off and we were guilty."

"Powell, you don't understand. Because I got you off, Marty has to hate me. She'll never want my help." Nora stood up from the couch and paced. "This is such a mess!"

"I better go." Powell said.

"What are you going to do now?" Nora said trying in vain not to show any compassion. Despite the fact that her clients lied to her, her heart was breaking at the sight of Powell's remorse. She always knew there was a difference between Powell and the other two. Having a conscience was that difference.

"I don't know." Powell turned and began walking out. "Please, help Marty." He said just before he got to the door.

Nora didn't know if it was those last three words that Powell spoke, her own guilt, or Marty's face during her testimony, but something caused her to get into her car and drive to Marty house. That same something propelled her up the walkway and brought her in front of Marty's door. That's where it dwindled. Nora didn't think she'd be able to knock. But her hand acted on its own and rang the doorbell. What seemed like an eternity later, the door opened, and she was standing face to face with Marty.

"Hi." Nora said.

"Hi." Marty responded. "What are you doing here?" Marty said

Nora could feel the coldness coming off of Marty and almost lost her nerve.

"I came here to...I mean I heard what happened...not just what happened yest-I know about...Woah this is hard."

Marty continued standing her ground, giving no indication that she understood or cared what Nora was struggling to say.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. But I really need to talk to you about, well about a lot of things. Can I please come in?"

"Part of me wants to slam this door in your face." Marty said. She softened when she saw the torment in Nora's eyes. Whatever reason she was here, it took a lot of guts for her to show up. "So, you better come in before I can do that." Marty continued, her voice and expression still containing coldness.

"how have you b-"Nora started once they were in the foyer.

"Why are you here?" Marty asked again.

Nora took a deep breath.

"I guess the main reason why I'm here is to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I know those two words don't even begin to make up for wh-."

"Why? What are you apologizing for?" Marty interrupted.

"I know. I know what those guys really did to you."

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Powell confessed to me earlier."

"He did." Marty asked, truly shocked. "Why?"

"Because of what happened to Todd."

"Figures. Todd's dead. No need for Powell to be his little lap dog any more. So he decided now to confess. That's just great. And you. I guess because Powell confessed you feel pretty stupid now."

"I do." Nora said in a defeated tone.

Marty softened again. "What is it that you want Nora?"

"I'm so sorry, Marty. I didn't know they were guilty."

"Right. You believed them. I know you've always seen me as a desperate, pathetic liar."

"Oh Marty, I didn't-"

"And after everything you knew about me, I can understand why you'd assume I was lying about the rape."

Nora started to say something but then only looked down.

"Why? Police reports, hospital exams, and the trial. Why would anyone put themselves through all that just to cause trouble? And yet you went in there every day and found the fresh part of the wound that was just beginning to heal for me and drove a knife through it. How can I forgive you when you helped those animals go free? Part of me wishes I could make you pay for every moment of every day you tore me apart on that stand. And now you come here apologizing for not believing me only after Powell confesses to you. My word was still not good enough."

"Marty if I could take back any moment of the pain I put you through I'd do it. In a heartbeat."

"You can't though."

"But I can make up for it. Marty after all I put you through I didn't come here expecting you to forgive me. But please. Please let me help you with your case Marty."

"You got to be kidding."

"Marty, your future is at stake here. You've got everything against you now."

"yeah thanks to you."

"I know. I know a lot of this is my fault. That's why I want to help you. It's the least I can do."

The two stood in silence for a long while.

"I can't ..I can't answer you now."

"It's alright. As long as you consider it." Nora walked toward the door. "Thank you for being frank with me." Nora said and opened the door. "Please, let me help you Marty." She added. "Good-bye."

Marty closed the door and bolted it.

"Goodbye.' she said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Marty, Suede, Rachel, and Nora were seated at a round table in Nora's office. Numerous files were spread out before them.

Over the last few days, things had been looking worse and worse for Marty as far as building a strong defense for her case. This, along with Suede, Rachel, Shelia, and Andrew's prodding, Marty finally decided to give in and accept Nora's help.

Nora who had been dealing with the burden of guilt herself over the last two weeks was more than happy to hear Marty was letting her help. However, when she began digging into all the facts of the case, the confidence she had in her ability to get Marty off began to wane.

"Because you never reported any of the crank phone calls all we have is your word that they were taking place. And I'm sorry Marty, be we all know that your word is not going to be good enough."

"What about looking at the phone bill to prove the calls took place?" Suede asked.

Nora shook her head. "Because there's no record of the context of any of those calls, the prosecution could say that Marty and Todd had been in contact with each other after the trial, possibly reconciled, and therefore it was not unusual for him to be over her house that night."

"So they could use those calls against me." Marty said, her frustration evident.

"Fraid so." Nora said equally frustrated. "Are there any other instances you can think of or anything at all that might be helpful in proving Todd had harassed you?"

Marty looked at Suede and then took a deep breath. She had never told him about what had happened with Todd on the elevator. She knew if she had, there would have been no need for her to kill Todd because Suede would have already done so. She didn't think it would be important now, but she figured it would be better if Nora knew everything.

"There was one time when Todd...and I...were alone together." Marty began in a low voice. She could feel Suede's eyes on her and kept her head down to avoid the disturbed look she knew would be emerging on his face. "It was about a month after the trial...I went to the hospital to see about Cassie. Todd trapped me in the elevator in the hospital's parking garage."

"What!" Suede finally shouted. "You never told me about this."

"I knew what would happen if I did. I knew you'd go after Todd."

"You're damn right I would have."

"Suede, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you did something to Todd that would cause you to go back to prison. I know how much you hated it there."

"Marty, if Todd hurt you again, I would go back to prison in a heartbeat if it meant that I could make him pay for it."

"Alright, alright. How about we just stick with what happened? Now Marty, you said Todd trapped you in the elevator. Did he say anything to threaten you?" Nora said finally interceding.

Marty hugged herself and lowered her head again. "He didn't say much." She said softly and shook her head. "He stopped me from getting off and then pushed...pushed the button to make the elevator stop. He then started...started touching...me. He was...he was..going to..to...rape me...again. But the elevator started again, and he took off." Marty added quickly and then wiped her eye before any tear could escape.

"That bump you had on your head." Suede began in a distant voice. "The one you said you got from the kitchen cabinet door that appeared around the time of Cassie's mishap. Did Todd do that to you?" Suede's anger snuck in on the last sentence.

Marty nodded without looking at Suede.

"I assume you didn't tell anyone about this incident either." Nora said.

"Well I ran into Sheila right after it happened. She could see that I was upset, and she saw my head, so I told her what had happened. I also told Andrew later on that day." Marty quickly glanced over at Suede and saw the hurt in his eyes. Marty knew Suede was upset because Marty told Sheila and Andrew and not him.

"But you didn't tell the police." Nora said.

"Come on mom, can you blame her?" Rachel said.

"I understand that because Todd and Zack and Powell were found not guilty you didn't report any of occurrences of Todd's harassment toward you." Nora said. "But unfortunately, Marty, because you didn't report anything-the phone calls, what happened in the elevator-there's no proof that..."

"Mom?" Rachel asked when Nora stopped talking.

"You said Todd attacked you in the hospital elevator." Nora asked suddenly

Marty slowly nodded. Then her confused look suddenly brightened. She knew what Nora was getting at.

"We have to get the hospital." Nora said.

Suede and Rachel, confused but asking no questions, jumped up and followed Nora and Marty out the door.

"We're so lucky they still had it." Rachel said as Nora pushed the video tape into the vcr in the hospital security room.

"The tapes usually get taped over at random after we've viewed them, but there had been some staffing problems and we just got back logged." Phil Graham, the head security officer, explained.

Nora fast forwarded to the approximate hour Marty said she had arrived at the hospital. Within a few minutes, Marty appeared on the screen. Sure enough, a few seconds after she had stepped on the elevator Todd entered it.

As the events played out before them, Suede clenched his fists tighter and tighter to keep himself from ripping the room apart in a rage. Marty tried her best but before the scene was half way over she had to turn away from the screen teary eyed. Nora stood and watched, horrified.

Despite the sick feeling Nora had while viewing the tape she felt much better about their chances. The tape, along with the guard's testimony that there was no tampering, the jury would have to see that Marty was defending herself when she shot Todd.

Three weeks later Nora was seated beside Marty in a packed courtroom listening to the Asst. DA's opening statement. Nora had hoped it wouldn't come to a trial. She had hoped that once Kyle Noonan saw the tape he would drop the charges.

"It doesn't say anything about the night in question. The tape doesn't prove that she didn't invite Todd over with the intent to kill him. You saw what she was wearing that night. Marty Saybrook took the law in to her own hands. It was revenge pure and simple. Maybe it was revenge for the rape, and I'm not saying that it was or that the rape actually took place, but that still doesn't give her the right to murder someone." Kyle had said.

Nora saw right through him. He was using Marty's case to further his career. Winning this case was his first step in becoming District Attorney and beyond.

The tape was good for Marty's case, but as Noonan painted Marty more and more like a revenge seeking murderess, the tape didn't seem like it would be enough. By the time Noonan rested his case, it was clear that he was winning.

Nora threw the newspaper down in disgust. Tomorrow she would be presenting the defense's side. The paper only poured out bad news and made it look like a lock for the prosecutor's side. The tape and Marty's testimony were all she had. As good as Nora was she knew that wasn't going to be enough.

"Come in." Nora said when she heard the tap at her office door. "Powell." Nora said in surprise.

"Hello, Ms. Gannon." Powell said in his usual shy tone.

"What brings you here? I haven't seen or heard from you since that night you told me-you know." Nora said still shocked to see the boy standing in front of her. "I thought you went back to California." Before Powell had told her the truth, Nora could still tell that he had been wrestling with something all throughout his trial. She realized of course that it was guilt after he told her that he had raped Marty. But the confession didn't seem to do anything for Powell. He still looked very troubled. "What's wrong Powell?"

"I thought that once I got it off my chess-" Powell began slowly. "Once I told someone the truth, the nightmares and the guilt would go away, but it hasn't. I still can't sleep. I was in the courtroom yesterday and I saw how bad things were going for Marty. I think I know what I have to do...to try to make up, even just a little bit, for what I did to her."

"What?" Nora said.

"Confessing to you was not enough. I have to confess to everyone. Nora I want to testify for Marty."

Nora was speechless. She had almost completely given up all hope of getting Marty off, but Powell testifying would be just the thing she needed to strengthen Marty's case.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please state your name for the record." Nora said.

"Powell Clayton Lord the third." Powell said as he nervously scanned the room of faces staring at him in the courtroom. After today, he knew nothing would be the same again.

"Powell isn't it true that you were on trial in this very court room less than six months ago." Nora asked.

"Yes." Powell said simply

"And what were you on trial for."

"Rape." Powell said, his voicing cracking.

"And who accused you?"

"Marty Saybrooke." Powell said and lowered his eyes.

"The defendant." Nora asked, and Powell nodded. "You were found not guilty isn't that correct." Powell nodded again.

"So, tell us Powell, less than six months ago you were on trial after being accused of rape by the defendant, Marty Saybrook, found not guilty and yet you are sitting in this courtroom again testifying for the defense. Why? Why are you testifying for a woman who accused you of rape?" Nora asked.

Powell kept his head down and remained silent for a few minutes. Finally, he slowly looked up and his eyes met Marty's. "Because...I should have not been found...not guilty."

"Order. order in the court." The judge said and pounded his gavel when the courtroom suddenly broke out in a loud murmur of surprise and disbelief.

"Powell what exactly do you mean by that?" Nora continued once the courtroom was silent again.

Powell was silent again for a moment. "On the night of the spring fling." Powell began slowly. "At the Kappa Alpha Delta house, upstairs in Kevin's room, Todd Manning, Zack Rosen, and ...myself...raped Marty Saybrook."

The courtroom erupted.

"Quiet. quiet it down now or I will clear this courtroom." The judge shouted and pounded the gavel rapidly.

"Powell, you were questioned by police, by myself, by your family and not once did you confess. Why?"

"I was scared."

"Of going to jail."

"That, but mostly Todd."

"Todd?"

"I was scared of what Todd would do to me if I did confess. I never meant for...I mean I didn't even want to...Marty..Marty..I am so sorry." Powell said as he looked up at her with tears flowing. "I didn't know he was going to...I am so sorry." Powell finally covered his face and cried.

Marty too broke down at the sight of Powell. She didn't know if she was crying because she felt sorry for him, or if she was crying because she was happy that the truth was out.

"Powell." Nora began after Powell had composed himself. "Do you think Marty intentionally lured Todd over to her place and then shot him.

"Absolutely not. Todd always said that he would make Marty pay for telling. If Marty hadn't killed Todd he would have hurt her badly maybe even killed her."

"No further questions."

The video tape and Marty's testimony further tipped the scales in Marty's direction.

The flustered way Kyle Noonan handled his final statement showed how affected he was by the last few days of the defense's case. With each piece of evidence Nora produced, Noonan saw his dreams vanishing.

A not guilty verdict was returned by the juror in less than an hour.


End file.
